Moneybags44 and Demonluvr666
by AMX
Summary: Late Valentines Day oneshot. Continuation of "A Day with an Ed." It's Valentines Day, and Eddy's feeling down. Can an unexpected online chat with an old friend cheer him up? Rated for a certain someone's mouth. R


**Author's Note**: This was supposed to go up on Valentines Day, but my computer was acting screwy. I haven't exactly been on top of my stories as of most recent. I know it's not the fairest thing in the world. My other priorities have been crazy for a while now, so I haven't really had time for leisure. However, since it is (or _was_) Valentines Day, and I've had this story in my head for the past few days, I just_ had _to post it. This oneshot is a continuation of my story _A Day with an Ed_, in which the Eds meet Noodle, from Gorillaz. _This_ story takes place on the Valentines Day between _Ed Edd n Eddy: Oogie's Revenge _and _Ed Edd n Eddy: Halloween of Hair_. I hope you're all able to follow this. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

**P.S.** This story contains a reference to one of my other stories. Can anyone figure out what the reference is, and which story it's from? Here's a hint: it's not from an EEnE/NBC story.

* * *

In a small town in America known as Peach Creek, three boys, all with the same name, were each in their respective homes. However, they were still communicating with each other. 

Eddy, the leader of the three boys (and the shortest), was sitting at his desk with his brother's old computer. Eddy and his brother hadn't been on good terms with each other until a couple years ago, thanks to a few special…_incidents_. As a result, Eddy's brother had told Eddy that it was okay if he had the computer.

Anyway, Eddy was currently chatting online with his two friends.

**EinsteinDD**: Well, gentlemen, another Valentines Day has come and gone. Hard to believe, isn't it?

Eddy looked at his friend, Edd (also known as Double D)'s question. He quickly typed out a response.

**Moneybags44**: I'm glad it's over! I don't see what the big deal is. It's just another stupid holiday where stupid girls slobber all over the coolest guys in school. Which, of course, don't include us.

**LoTHar72**: yucky IcKY MUSHY girls, Guys!

Eddy winced at Ed's atrocious handwriting; or, in this case, hand_typing_.

**EinsteinDD**: Oh, come now, gentlemen. You can't tell me you didn't feel the magic of this magical day?

**Moneybags44**: Yeah? Well, it's that same magic that made _me _fall in love with a piece of wood, _Ed _fall in love with a sandwich,and_ you _fall in love with a Kanker, Sockhead. Or did you forget?

**LoTHar72**: AH, yes. 'TIS a FiNE SanD-wiTCH it WAS, guys.

**EinsteinDD**: You're still mad about that? Eddy, that was years ago! Besides, I'm telling you, May's really not that bad once you get to know her!

**Moneybags44**: Is that why you guys have been on and off again ever since seventh grade?

**LoTHar72**: OnLY 'CUZ MaRIe won'T stop THreateNIng to Kill May…or DouBLE D…or BoTH.

**EinsteinDD**: As I was saying…Eddy, don't worry about it. You'll find somebody for you someday!

**Moneybags44**: Yeah, in your dreams! I got better things to do than worry about some stupid girl!

**EinsteinDD**: …

**Moneybags44**: Double D?

**LoTHar72**: GrAVy!

**Moneybags44**: Shut up, Ed.

**EinsteinDD**: I'm sorry. I shouldn't pressure you, Eddy. I'm sure you'll understand someday. Listen, I gotta go. I think May's calling me. I'll see you two tomorrow, gentlemen!

**EinsteinDD has signed off.**

**LoThar72**: Uh…I'm hungry. See ya, Eddy!

**LoTHar72 has signed off.**

Eddy looked at the screen, at Double D's comment. He'd heard this speech before:_You'll understand someday…when you're __**older**_.

Eddy was frustrated. Even if he didn't want it, it wasn't fair! If everyone else knew about this kind of stuff now, why'd he have to wait until he was older?!

Eddy was just about to sign off as well, when he saw that something else had popped up on his screen.

**Demonluvr666 would like to chat.**

Eddy stared at his screen. He didn't know anyone by that screen name. Hesitantly, he accepted the new addition, waiting for whoever it was to start the conversation.

**Demonluvr666**: Hi, Eddy-kun!

Eddy continued to stare. For some reason, a faint bell was ringing in his head. That greeting seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

**Moneybags44**: Uh…do I know you?

**Demonluvr666**: Eddy-kun, it's me. Noodle!

The light bulb clicked in Eddy's head. Noodle! Of course! How on Earth could he forget?

**Moneybags44**: Oh, sorry! I didn't recognize you! …What's with the screen name? And how do you understand all this English?

**Demonluvr666**: I'm using Murdoc-san's computer. Mine's recharging. And I've been working on my English. I can type it better than I can say it.

**Moneybags44**: Oh…that explains a lot. So…uh…how have you been doing?

**Demonluvr666**: Oh, you know. The usual touring, and all that. It's slowed down recently, though. I think we're all getting tired.

**Moneybags44**: Really? I wouldn't have imagined.

**Demonluvr666**: Oh, yes. Even the mighty Gorillaz suffer from burnout, Eddy-kun.

**Moneybags44**: Wow. Who'da thunk.

**Demonluvr666**: Actually, we've been working on something else recently. A movie. We're in Los Angeles.

**Moneybags44**: A MOVIE?! Are you serious?

**Demonluvr666**: Yeah, but…honestly, I don't think it's going to happen.

**Moneybags44**: What? Why?

**Demonluvr666**: Well…frankly, from what I can understand, the script is horrible. Everyone in the band is really upset. Especially Murdoc-san. He won't stop shouting.

**Moneybags44**: Hmm…from what I can remember, that dude is _scary_. Are you sure it's a good idea to be using his computer?

**Demonluvr666**: Oh, I don't think so. Even though he can be really mean to 2D-san and Russel-san, he's never yelled at me. I think he's scared Russel-san will break his nose again.

**Moneybags44**:_ Again_? Well, that's reassuring…I think.

**Demonluvr666**: Oh, don't worry about it. So…how are Two D-kun and Ed-kun?

**Moneybags44**: His name's _Double D_, and they're both doing fine. Things in Peach Creek have been crazy, needless to say.

**Demonluvr666**: Oh? How so?

**Moneybags44**: Oh, you know. Crazy mishaps during Christmas, people getting girlfriends…

**Demonluvr666**: Girlfriends? Who has a girlfriend?

**Moneybags44**: Double D. Why?

**Demonluvr666**: …

**Moneybags44**: Noodle?

…

**Moneybags44**: Do you like Double D?

**Demonluvr666**: I_ did_.

**Moneybags44**: You _did_?

**Demonluvr666**: You know, back when I first met you guys.

**Moneybags44**: But you don't like him now?

**Demonluvr666**: No. Eh, I was ten. What are you gonna do?

**Moneybags44**: Eh, can't blame ya. All the girls think that way about Double D. Honestly, I don't know why.

**Demonluvr666**: What about Ed-kun? Is he…seeing anyone?

**Moneybags44**: Uh…no. Why do you want to know about all this, Noodle? Is it 'cause today's Valentines Day?

**Demonluvr666**: Kinda.

**Moneybags44**: Oh. I suppose you and the guys get lots of Valentines, right? 'Cause you guys are a band?

**Demonluvr666**: Yeah. The guys get more, though. I think 2D-san is the only one who reads them, though. Besides me…

**Moneybags44**: Oh. What about Murdoc and Russel?

**Demonluvr666**: Well…actually, I'm not sure about Russel-san, but I know for a fact I saw Murdoc-san burning all of his earlier today. I don't think he likes Valentines Day much…

**Moneybags44**: Huh. Sounds like me. Except the whole burning the Valentines thing. Not that I've ever gotten any to burn…

**Demonluvr666**: You didn't get any Valentines, Eddy-kun?

**Moneybags44**: Eh…not really. I didn't really want any. It just irritates me that while everyone's going off able to get girlfriends and boyfriends, I'm just sitting here, and I have to wait to learn anything about it. I guess I'm just not ready for it all yet.

**Demonluvr666**: Everyone's different, Eddy-kun. I'm sure that there's someone out there for you. And don't worry; you're not the only one who hates Valentines Day.

**Moneybags44**: Really? You don't like it?

**Demonluvr666**: Not really. At least, not now. I'm too busy having fun being a rock star. Maybe I will when I get older.

**Moneybags44**: …

**Demonluvr666**: Eddy-kun?

**Moneybags44**: Sorry. It's just…I get so tired of that. "When you get older." That's what everyone tells me all the time for _everything_. It's like, just because I happen to be shorter than everyone else, they think I'm a little kid or something.

**Demonluvr666**: Hey, I can relate. Try living with three grown-up men and you only go up to, like, their waists.

**Moneybags44**: Oh, yeah. I suppose that gets hard…you really think there's someone out there for me?

**Demonluvr666**: Hey, if you're as nice to them as you were to me, I _know _so.

**Moneybags44**: Heh. I guess so. This isn't the first time I've heard that…

**Demonluvr666**: …

**Moneybags44**: Noodle?

…

**Moneybags44**: Noodle? Are you still there?

* * *

What Eddy didn't know was that somewhere in Los Angeles, a certain Satanist was standing over a certain little Japanese girl. He was looking at the girl's entire conversation with Eddy, most likely to search the…_content_. 

After seeing that there wasn't anything inappropriate being talked about, Murdoc looked over at Noodle, letting out a long sigh.

"Okay, first of all…" Murdoc growled, "how in the _'ell _did you figure out my password?"

Noodle didn't answer. Instead, she looked at her feet.

Murdoc groaned. "Figures," he grumbled. "Kid doesn't stop jabberin' through the whole bloody tour, then when she gets caught doin' somethin', she won't open 'er yap."

Noodle shifted a little.

"All right, at least answer me this," Murdoc said, pointing to Eddy's screen name. "Who is this?"

"Friend," Noodle mumbled.

"What _kind _of friend?" asked Murdoc, not liking where this was going.

"Just friend," said Noodle.

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who 'e is really?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Eddy-kun."

"Who the 'ell's that?"

"Eddy-kun! He, Ed-kun, Two D-kun…"

By the look on Murdoc's face, he was drawing a blank. Noodle thought hard. There must have been something she could say to jog the bassist's memory…Suddenly she thought of something.

"Eddy-kun, boy. You, bus. Smack."

Murdoc's face lit up. "Oh, yeah! Tha' lil' American bugger I almost hit with the tour bus!" He paused. "How'd you hook up with him?"

"Have…E-mail address…Ed-kun and Two D-kun, too. And they…mine."

"Oh. You exchanged E-mail addresses?"

"Uh-huh."

Murdoc looked at the screen again, and then back at Noodle. "Fine," he grumbled. "You can talk to 'em, but for now, you gotta wrap it up, luv. The other guys and I 'ave been talkin', and…there's somethin' we need to tell ya. It's about the band."

Noodle's face lit up. "Okay!" she exclaimed. With that, she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

Murdoc gave one last look at Noodle before he left the room. '_Such a cute lil' bugger,_' he thought. '_I almost feel bad abou' tellin' 'er the band's temporarily splittin' up…_'

* * *

**Demonluvr666**: Sorry about that. I'm here now. 

**Moneybags44**: What happened?

**Demonluvr666**: Murdoc-san caught me.

**Moneybags44**: Uh-oh. Is he mad?

**Demonluvr666**: Actually, he took it well. He still remembers how he almost hit you with our tour bus, by the way.

**Moneybags44**: Tell him it's nice to hear from him, too.

**Demonluvr666**: I will. Listen, Eddy-kun, I need to go now. Murdoc-san and the others want to talk to me about something.

**Moneybags44**: Oh, okay…Noodle?

**Demonluvr666**: Yes, Eddy-kun?

**Moneybags44**: Thanks for talking to me. Usually nobody listens to me.

**Demonluvr666**: Don't mention it. People don't usually listen to me, either.

**Moneybags44**: Can we do this again? You know, just…talk?

**Demonluvr666**: I think I'd like that. I'd like that very much, Eddy-kun. And maybe Ed-kun and Two D-kun would like to talk with us, too.

**Moneybags44**: Eh, I suppose. Well…see ya, Noodle. Until next time, I guess.

**Demonluvr666**:_ Sayonara_, Eddy-kun.

**Moneybags44 has signed off.**

**Demonluvr666 has signed off.**


End file.
